Far From Reality
by kinonaru89
Summary: a normal high school girl of a quiet suburb of new york is summoned to the world of yu-gi-oh.who is this figure and this mysterious voice?CHAPTER 2 UP!((please R
1. Default Chapter

Well I'm new at this yu-gi-oh thing, though i've dueled, watched the show and so on, i've never wrote a fic, so if this fic deserves a flame, then so be it, I will try to improve later on as I write, so with out further a due, my disclaimer DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER! There you go, anyway enjoy!!  
  
Far From Reality  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Portal  
  
Setting: New York, Westchester County, and Ossining. 4:30pm  
  
Normal every day house. Young girl of 14-turning 15, long brown hair with gold streaks fairly tanned skin and blue, color changing eyes. Is wearing a long black sleeve shirt, with foe-fur on the hood and sleeves (edge). She wore black jeans with gold embroidery, with the words duelist, on the right, and diva on the left. She wore blue tennis shoes, and had a tattoo on her arm of the millennium eye on her right hand, though she has fingerless gloves on to hide it from view. And a strange three star pendant around her neck, on the back Is a millennium eye also, though she never knew who sent it to her. Her name is Akira Imamura.  
  
Akira Imamura woke up startled by her alarm clock like any other high school student. Going threw puberty; she breaks out sometimes like normal teens her age. Though her make up, which she uses rarely, can cover that up, and she uses other products to keep them from coming back.  
  
She was a normal, cast out of the OHS (Ossining High School). She was in between Goth and punk, but fairly nice to others, she doesn't like to fight at all, but when her friends' r threatened or hurt, she will fight. Her nickname is Aki. She at this age still loves yu-gi-oh, she became east coast champion when she was 12, and kept dueling till now. She carries her duel cards at her waist like yugi does in the show, with two belts, but her's are brown not black.  
  
Aki hated school most of the time, though always wanting to do new things, and have an actual challenge, unlike the other slack-off students. She finally gets out at 2:05, running home, she trips, falling forward, but the weird thing that happens is that her pendant was now millennium eye up, it glowed brightly opening a portal into another dimension, she only hearing one thing from a mysterious voice "Welcome Millennium Tri Star Bearer, to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh". And with that, she feel's her self hit soft grassy ground, only seeing one figure bout her height, 4 something, high blanking out into an unconscious state.  
  
And there you have it. The first chapter. Hope u like it, took a bit to come up with the first chapter. So review, flames r excepted as well as constructive criticism, thanks and pleases review!  
  
Yunepsinway! 


	2. chapter 2 they meet

Well still no reviews, but ill still update, still new at this kind of fan fic but I shall continue. Well I don't own yu-gi-oh but my own character I do own enjoy!  
  
Far From Reality  
  
Chapter 2  
They meet  
  
Akira just started to come to. All she could here were mummers, and all she could see were blurs. The fall, or what ever it was hit her hard, and I mean hard.  
  
"Oh good you're awake," said a voice all too familiar. At first she thought the hit really must have messed her up. But then she was able to see, and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack.  
  
Standing in front of her was yugi moto, Joey wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Solomon moto. If she could scream she would, but her voice wasn't present at the moment.  
  
"You ok kid, you look as if you just seen a ghost" Joey said smirking.  
  
"No... Its just...never mind" Aki said, looking away a bit, her hand falling upon her deck of cards.  
  
Yugi knew there was something more to it, but Yami told him not to pry at it, Yami could feel shadow magic at work.  
  
"You must be tired, you can stay at my place till we fond your parents, it's already late" tea said with concern and friendliness in her voice. "Bye the way, we never got your name," she said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Akira Imamura" she said, still a bit unsure if this was all real or not, but something tells her it was real.  
  
Later on, Aki and Tea make it back to Tea's place. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" tea shouted, but no answer. "Guess they're on a business trip still" she said, taking Aki up to a spare room.  
  
"This can be your room till we contact your parents," she said kindly.  
  
"My parents are not here, I don't know how I got here," Aki said sadly, and most of all confusedly. Aki had no idea how she got here, all she remembers is the weird voice and after that it blanks out on her.  
  
Later that night, after Tea had fallen asleep, Aki was till awake. She kept trying to remember, but still nothing, she still had her tri star necklace but also her cards. Wandering what that voice was also. But her answer soon appeared before her in a flash of white light. This was the spirit of the necklace. She was Akizuna Imunata.  
  
Well there's chapter 2, still no reviews sadly, but I hope someone will soon. Because I'm trying my best at this one. Well cya and please REVIEW!!!. 


End file.
